The Royal Council
The Royal Council is the gathering of noble rulers from various regions and lands, all summoned to make their stand against the villain alliance. The faction plays a major role in Heroes vs. Villains War and in the second Disney Heroes vs. Villains War. Members: Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two * King Stefan ** Princess Aurora * King Hubert ** Prince Philip * The King of France ** The Grand Duke ** Prince Charming ** Cinderella * The Sultan of Agrabah ** Aladdin ** Royal Guards * King Gregor ** Princess Calla * The Emperor of China ** Chi-Fu ** Li Shang ** Mulan * King Arthur ** Sir Ector ** Sir Kay * King Adams ** Belle * Kuzco * King James * Queen Candy Barbarian * King Richard ** Robin Hood ** Maid Marian ** Friar Tuck * King Eric ** Ariel * King Butterfly ** Queen Butterfly *Milo Thatch *John Smith Heroes Vs Villains War * King Stefan ** Queen Leah ** Knights * King Hubert ** Prince Phillip * The King ** The Grand Duke ** The Guards * Queen Uberta ** Lord Rogers * King Arthur * Sir Ector ** Sir Kay ** Sir Pellinore * King Morpheus ** Nemo *** Icarus ** Princess Camille ** Professor Genius * The Emperor ** Chi-Fu ** The Chinese Imperial Army * Kashekim Nedakh * King Jarol ** Taro ** Teegra * The Sultan * King Nod * King Papa ** Princess Irene *** Turnip ** Knights * King Haggard (Traitorous Member of the Council) Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * King Morpheus ** Nemo ** Princess Camille ** Professor Genius * King Arthur **Knights of the Round Table *King William * Queen Uberta ** Lord Rogers * King Jarol ** Taro ** Teegra * King Nod **Servants **Princess Yum-Yum * King Papa ** Princess Irene ** Knights *President * King Haggard (Traitorous Member of the Council) **Prince Lir Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War )]] Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two: King Stefan.jpg|King Stefan (Ruler of an unknown kingdom in Germany, de facto leader of the Royal Council) 1213937 1367841048103 full.jpg|Queen Leah (Wife and consort of King Stefan, supportive figure of the faction) King Hubert.jpg|King Hubert (Ruler of an unknown kingdom in Germany, close friend of King Stefan, King Hubert is amongst the chielf rulers, who help support the society) Prince Philip.jpg|Prince Phillip (Son of King Hubert, commander of the hero forces in the first War, husband of Aurora, member of the faction) Aurora.jpg|Aurora (Daughter of King Stefan, former target of Maleficent, wife of Prince Phillip, member of the faction) King Cinderella.jpg|The King of France (Ruler of an unknown kingdom in France, commander of the hero forces in the First War, member of the faction) Grand Duke.jpg|The Grand Duke (Chamberlain of the French King, member of the faction) Prince Charming Disney.jpg|Prince Charming (Son of the French King, commander of the hero forces in the first War, husband of Cinderella, member of the faction) Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella (Wife of Prince Charming, daughter-in-law of the French King, former target of Maleficent, member of the faction) Sultan.jpg|The Sultan of Agrabah (Monarch of Agrabah, member of the faction) Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine (Princess of Agrabah, lover of Aladdin, member of the Council) Razoul.jpg|Razoul (Agrabah's captain of the guard, and the Sultan's chief henchman, member of the faction) Royal Guards (Aladdin).jpg|Agrabah's Royal Guards (Servitors of the Sultan of Agrabah, loyal soldiers of the faction) Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin (Commander of the hero forces in the First War, unofficial prince of Agrabah, fiance of Princess Jasmine, member of the faction) Abu.png|Abu (Simian sidekick of Aladdin, unofficial member of the faction) Genie.jpg|Genie (Supernatural entity and spirit, and close friend of Aladdin and his friends, unofficial member of the faction) Magic Carpet.jpg|The Flying Carpet (Sentient rag possessed by Aladdin, unintentionally member of the faction) Captain Murk.jpg|Captain Murk (Acquaintance of Aladdin, member of the faction) Prince Uncouthma.jpg|Prince Uncouthma (Ruler of Odiferous, acquaintance of Aladdin, member of the faction) King Mamood.png|King Mamood (Ruler of Quarkistan, acquaintance of Aladdin, member of the faction) Arthur.jpg|King Arthur Pendragon (Former fighter of the First War, and protege of Merlin, current lesser ruler of England, under the oversight of Merlin, member of the faction) Merlin.jpg|Merlin (Powerful sorcerer, and mentor to various heroic leaders of the resistance, chief advisor and mage of Arthur Pendragon, also one of the chief assets of the faction) Sir Ector.jpg|Sir Ector (English knight, currently serving under Arthur Pendragon) Sir Kay.jpg|Sir Kay (English knight, currently serving under Arthur Pendragon) King Gregor.jpg|King Gregor (Ruler of Dunwyn, member of the faction) Princess Calla.jpg|Princess Calla (Daughter of King Gregor, princess of Dunwyn, and close friend with the Gummi Bears, also member of the faction) Sir Tuxford.jpg|Sir Tuxford (Dunwyn's captain of the guard, and King Gregor's chief knight, also member of the faction) Sir Tuxford and Knights.jpg|King Gregor's Knights (Dunwyn's knights, serving under King Gregor, also loyal soldiers of the Royal Council) Cavin.jpg|Cavin (Subject of King Gregor, member of the faction) Prince Adam.jpg|Prince Adams (Ruler of an unknown region in France, former monstrosity and field commander of the hero forces, turned into a prince by the end of the First War, husband of Belle, member of the faction) Belle.jpg|Belle (Wife and consort of Prince Adams/the Beast, former target of Queen Grimhilde, member of the faction) Emperor-of-China.png|The Emperor of China (Monarch of China, member of the faction) Chi Fu Mulan.jpg|Chi-Fu (Advisor of the Emperor, member of the faction) Mulan.jpg|Mulan (Chinese maiden, former fighter of the First War, fiance of Captain Li Shang, member of the faction) Captain Li Shang.png|Shang (Chinese warrior and general, also fighter of the First War, fiance of Mulan, member of the faction) Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.jpg|Yao, Ling, and Chien Po (Soldiers of the Chinese Imperial Army, serving under the Emperor of China, Captain Li Shang, and Mulan) Kuzco Human.png|Kuzco (Ruler of Peru, former llama, and former member of Team Human Again, turned into a human, and resumes his duties as emperor of Peru, member of the faction) King James.png|King James (Lesser ruler of England, member of the faction) Candy Barbarian.jpg|Candy Barbarian (Oldest sibling of the Barbarian children, presumambly ruler of Udrogoth, member of the faction) Dave Barbarian.jpg|Dave Barbarian (Middle sibling of the Barbarian children, brother of Candy Barbarian, loyal warrior of thr Royal Council) Faffy.png|Faffy (Familiar of Dave Barbarian, unofficial member of the faction) Lula.jpg|Lula (Talking sword, possessed by Dave Barbarian, unofficial member of the faction) Oswidge.jpg|Oswidge (Uncle of the Barbarian children, mage of Udrogoth, member of the faction) Fang Barbarian.jpg|Fang Barbarian (Youngest sibling of the Barbarian children, member of the faction) King Richard.png|King Richard (Lesser ruler of England, assumed position after Prince John's fall to power, member of the Royal Council) Friar Tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck (Cleric of Nottingham, and ally of Robin Hood and King Richard, member of the faction) Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood (Former outlaw of Nottingham, field commander of the hero forces in the First War, fiance of Maid Marian, member of the faction) Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian (Daughter of King Richard, and niece of the former ruler Prince John, supportive figure in the First War, fiance of Robin Hood, member of the faction) Prince Eric.jpg|Eric (Ruler of an unknown kingdom in Denmark, chief commander of the hero forces in the first war, husband of Ariel, member of the faction) Ariel Queen.jpg|Ariel (Wife and consort of Prince Eric, former enemy of Jafar, member of the faction) Melody.jpg|Melody (Daughter of Eric and Ariel, member of the faction) Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian (Acquaintance of Ariel, guardian of Melody) Grimbsy.png|Grimsby (Chief advisor of Eric, member of the faction) King Butterfly.png|King Butterfly (Ruler of Mewni, husband and consort of Queen Butterfly, member of the faction) Queen Butterfly.png|Queen Butterfly (Ruler of Mewni, wife and consort of King Butterfly, member of the faction) Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly (Daughter of King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly, princess of Mewni, member of the faction) Glossaryck.jpg Mewmans.png|Mewmans (Subjects of Mewni, unofficial members of the faction) Warnicorns.png|Warnicorns (Riding steeds of Mewmans) Narwhals (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).png|Narwhals (Summoned creatures of Star Butterfly, during her fight with Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, disappeared after the battle) Whale (Timon and Pumbaa)).png|Whale (Timon and Pumbaa) (Summoned creature of Star Butterfly, during her fight with Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed, disappeared after the battle) John Smith.png|John Smith (English settler, former fighter of the First War, and former love interest of Pocahontas, negotiator of the Royal Council's duties and issues, alongside with Milo Thatch, disappeared after his fight with Macbeth and Governor John Ratcliffe) Milo Thatch.jpg|Milo Thatch (Ruler of Atlantis, lover of Kida, director of Team Atlantis, and former fighter of the First War, negotiator of the Royal Council's duties and issues, alongside with John Smith, returned to Team Atlantis, after the latter's disappearance) Princess Katharine.jpg|Princess Katharine (Princess of Castle Wyvern and Scotland, member of the faction) Magus.jpg|Magus (Advisor and Mage of Princess Katharine, chief member of the faction) Captain of the Guard (Gargoyles).jpg|Captain of the Guard (Castle Wyvern's captain of the guard, and Princess Katharine's loyal henchman, revealed to be an undercover conspirator by the end of the battle, between the Royal Council and Iago's Union of Ex-Henchmen, although not revealed to the public yet) Macbeth's Guards.png|Prince Katharine's Guards (Castle Wyvern's soldiers, serving under Princess Katharine, loyal soldiers of the Royal Council) King Salmoneus.png|King Salmoneus (Former ruler of Thessaly, revealed to be an undercover conspirator, alongside with Princess Katharine's Captain of the Guard, switched sides with Iago's Union of Ex-Henchmen, defeated in the battle of Udrogoth, slain in a brutal manner by Gillecomgain) Teenage Hercules.jpg|Hercules (Former field commander of the hero forces in the first war, reverted to his adolescent years by Mozenrath's magical effects, member of the Royal Council) Philocetes.jpg|Philoctetes (Mentor and acquaintance of Hercules, member of the faction) Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra (Acquaintance of Hercules, member of the faction) Icarus (Disney-Hercules).jpg|Icarus (Acquaintance of Hercules, member of the faction) Heroes Vs Villains War: King Stefan.jpg|King Stefan (Ruler of an unknown kingdom in Germany, King Stefan is the de facto leader of the society) 1213937 1367841048103 full.jpg|Queen Leah (Wife and Consort of King Stefan, Queen Leah plays a supportive role in Heroes vs. Villains War) King Stephan's Knights.jpg|King Stefan's Knights (Loyal Knights, in the service of King Stephan, the Knights will become involved in the final events of the war) King Hubert.jpg|King Hubert (Ruler of an unknown kingdom in Germany, close friend of King Stefan, King Hubert is amongst the chielf rulers, who help support the society) Prince Philip.jpg|Prince Phillip (Son of King Hubert, Prince Phillip is a courageous and brave prince, fight to defend his country, his close people, and his love interest, Aurora) King Cinderella.jpg|The King (Ruler of a short kingdom in France, the King's wrath usually leads him to fight more menacing foes, or to face off his chief chamberlain, the Grand Duke) Grand Duke.jpg|The Grand Duke (Chamberlain of the French King, the Grand Duke usually recieves the worst from the King, as he threatens his life, for the good actions to happen. Still, he provides great assistance to the King and his allies, whenever the situation is needed) King's Guards Cinderella.jpg|The King's Guards (Loyal Troops of the French King, the Guards serve the King and they would help him in his battles against the villains) Queen Uberta.jpg|Queen Uberta (Queen of an unknown kingdom in Russia, Uberta doesn't have enough potetial to fight with powerful enemies, as such she is vulnerable to enemies' attacks. Still, she supports the society, at the best way she could provide) Lord-Rogers.jpg|Lord Rogers (Chamberlain of Queen Uberta, Rogers does his best to help Uberta, from evil forces, who threaten them, though not always succeeding) 52212a6567824bbdb2d1bcb8190bcc8c.jpg|King Arthur (Ruler of Camelot, King Arthur appears as a different entry from his Disney's counterpart, where the latter appears as Merlin's protege. He provides great help to the Royal Council and it's members.) Sir Ector.jpg|Sir Ector (A former knight of sorts, the adoptive father of Arthur, Ector is devoted to stop the villains rising, from taking over the world) Sir Kay.jpg|Sir Kay (Son of Sir Ector and the adoptive brother of Arthur, Sir Kay is initially a neutral personality, though later, he provides great assistance to the Royal Council, against evil forces) Sir Pelinore.jpg|Sir Pellinore (Devoted knight of Uther and Sir Ector, Sir Pelinore briefly appears in the tournament, and it is unknown if he would fully participate) King Morpheus.jpg|King Morpheus (Ruler of the dream realm of Slumberland, King Morpheus is determined to save the world from the evil forces of the villains. His magic scepter is able to ward off the terrible forces of evil) Nemo.png|Nemo (Pupil and Subject of King Morpheus, Nemo is an optimist, yet a fearful young boy, who is determined to save the world from the villains) Icarus.jpg|Icarus (An animal companion of Nemo, Icarus has lack of fighting experience, though he provides moral support to the main heroes) Princess Camille.jpg|Princess Camille (Princess of Slumberland, ruled by King Morpheus. Though, looking like a royal princess, Camille is more than she seems, as she is able to fight in her own right) Professor Genius.jpg|Professor Genius (Advisor of King Morpheus and Nemo. A sophisticated mentor to Nemo and his friends, Professor Genius provides little help to the faction, as he does not have the skill to fight in the battles against the villains.) Emperor-of-China.png|The Emperor of China (Benevolent Ruler of China, the Emperor relies more to tactic and strategy, rather than brute force, thus making him an easy target for the power hungry villains.) Chi Fu Mulan.jpg|Chi-Fu (Royal advisor of the Emperor, Chi-Fu does not display a large role in the tournament, being only featured at the side of the Emperor) Chinese Imperial Army.png|The Chinese Imperial Army (Loyal soldiers, serving under the Emperor, the soldiers willingly devote their lives to protect the Emperor's life and the world, from the power hungry villains) Atlantis 06.jpg|Kashekim Nedakh (Ruler of Atlantis, Kashekim Nedakh rallies on the protection of his people, rather than choosing war sides, making him vulnerable against powerful enemies) King Jarol.png|King Jarol (Ruler of Firekeep, King Jarol helps his fellow kings to defend the universe, from the forces of evil.) Taro.png|Taro (Son of King Jarol, brother of Teegra, prince of Firekeep, slain in battle with Prince John) Teegra.jpg|Teegra (Daughter of King Jarol, sister of Taro, and princess of Firekeep, Teegra develops a strong relationship with Larn, to whom he eventually confess her feelings to him. She plays a supportive role in the war.) Sultan.jpg|The Sultan of Agrabah (Unidentified ruler of Agrabah. Despite his old age, the Sultan is fulfilled with action and adventure, though it doesn't mean, that he avoids his strict responsibilities. He assists his fellow royal rulers, in their battles against the villains) Razoul.jpg|Razoul (Agrabah's captain of the guard, servitor of the Sultan, sentinel of the Royal Council) Royal Guards (Aladdin).jpg|Agrabah's Royal Guards (Servitors of the Sultan, sentinels of the Royal Council) King Nod.jpg|King Nod (Ruler of Baghdad, King Nod is known for his sloth behavior and his constantly sleepy nature. Still, he would become fearfull, should any antagonistic force opposed him. He joins officially the alliance, since the villain forces threaten his homeworld) King-papa.jpg|King Papa (Ruler of a mountainous Hungarian kingdom, King Papa joins the Royal Council, in order to prevent the villains from taking over their homelands) Irene.jpg|Princess Irene (Daughter of King Papa, princess of King Papa's kingdom, Irene is aware of her father's fears and prepares herself for the next invasion, led by the villains) King Papa's Knights.png|King Papa's Knights (Royal knights, serving under King Papa, the Knights serve the will of King Papa, and defend him at all cost. They play a minor role in the war) Turnip.jpg|Turnip (Animal companion of Princess Irene) King Haggard from The Last Unicorn.png|King Haggard (The miserable ruler of an unknown kingdom and the main villain of the animated film, the Last Unicorn. The only member of the alliance, who turns traitor and aids the villain alliance, in their conflict against the heroes) Scheduled to Appear in Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two): Princess Celestia.jpg|Princess Celestia (Co--Ruler of Equestria, and a secondary character in the animated series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is confirmed to appear in the second part of the war, as stated by the official trailer) King James.png|King James (Ruler of England, in the 17th century, King James is a mean and strict king, yet a simple-minded and snoob ruler, easily falling to lies and false truths. He is set to appear in the second war, as stated by the official trailer) Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War: 52212a6567824bbdb2d1bcb8190bcc8c.jpg Knights of the Round Table Quest for Camelot.jpg King-papa.jpg King-Little.jpg Gabby.jpg Prince David.png Princess Glory.jpg Prince Lir.jpg King Jarol.png Taro.png Teegra.jpg Queen Uberta.jpg Lord-Rogers.jpg Prince Rollo.jpg King Nod.jpg King Haggard from The Last Unicorn.png Princess and the pea movie Laird.jpg Bombo.jpg Category:Factions Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Royal Council Category:Movie Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team Heroes Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Medieval Warriors Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament